


Bedmates

by AlsyWalsy



Series: Hancock with Pets [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short piece of fluff. Hancock and Dogmeat have a disagreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedmates

****Hancock had quickly learned that Nora loved animals. When she first came to Goodneighbor , all those months ago, she had done so in the company of her faithful canine. Dogmeat had always been at her heel until the moment she decided to take his well-dressed ass on the road instead. They had been travelling for months and along the way they had encountered a whole range of creatures, some friendly some not so much. The friendly ones always stole her heart.

He was beginning to lost count of them, now.

Dogmeat lived with them at the Castle, of course, he went everywhere Nora stayed. A grand total of three dogs had been purchased from a guy named Gene out near Abernathy and he just knew that Nora was just looking for an excuse to head back out and nab a fourth. At least those three were up in Sanctuary and not underfoot.

Then there was Emmett. Emmett the cat has been.. saved.. from the Prydwen when it met a rather explosive end. He had been waiting in the Vertibird with Deacon and Tom when this blur of blue and armour had come barrelling into the open side, carrying something that screeched horribly. He would soon find it was a grey cat that Nora just couldn’t leave behind. And the feline had taken a shine to him.

“Again?” The ghoul groused, pocketing his untouched packet of cigarettes. “You guys and I are gonna have to have a little chat.”

Hancock rested against the wall nearest the bed and looked down at the occupants. The bed that he and Nora shared. And apparently, so did her pets.

Dogmeat and Emmett had taken to sleeping together on their bed, despite the fact that there was ample room in the dog’s kennel to house them both. He had even given the pair some old shirts and stuff to sleep on. What more could they want?

Apparently they wanted his damned mattress.

“I sleep here.” He pointed at the bed. Dogmeat lifted his head, tongue lolling. “Not you.”

The dog whined softly and tilted his head.

“No way, you are not pulling that on me. She’s not here so you two can shove off and let me have my nap.”

Neither moved. He sighed heavily and fixed his hat before giving it another try.

“Off.” He pointed at the floor. “ _Off._ ”

Dogmeat huffed and rested his head back down, intent on ignoring the mayor. If Nora was around, she would have oo’ed and ah’ed over the pair then forced him to sleep on the couch. But he was sick of sleeping on the couch in favour of pets. It happened far too often for his liking.

“All right, brother, you made me do this.” He placed both hands on the dog’s hind quarters and pushed. And pushed.

“What the fuck? Did you just make yourself _heavier_?!” He growled and shoved again. Still the dog didn’t move.

“Fine, you’ve left me with no choice.”

 

* * *

 

Nora was thankful to be back behind the thick walls of the Castle. A short trip out to check on Spectacle Island had turned into a whole day’s trip. Preston wanted to spend some time building an addition to the settlement out there. Hours of work later and the sun had already disappeared before they even set foot in the boat. All she wanted to do was fall into bed and cuddle up beside her man.

A few people were still wondering around, Nick and some of the Minutemen still keeping watch. Hancock was nowhere to be seen so she expected to find him in bed. Though the scene that greeted her wasn’t quite what she expected.

Hancock was in bed, all right, but he was not alone. The ghoul had curled himself around a large lump of dark fur. Dogmeat. The two were spooning and she struggled to keep back a snort of laughter. By his feet was a smaller ball of fur, this time grey. All three slept soundly.

“Well, I guess I’m on the couch tonight.” She chuckled to herself and stripped her armour to sleep.


End file.
